


No lies, just love

by forgottenLiliy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenLiliy/pseuds/forgottenLiliy
Summary: Just a drabble of a love confession between this pair! I love them so much and I was feeling inspired hehe, hope you enjoyed♥





	

Oh how Laslow gained joy from when he was able to express himself freely in dance. Alone he practiced just outside his tent, many others were sleeping or occupied with making plans for where they would travel to next. Though he did enjoy being by his lonesome, so he wouldn’t be so embarrassed about preforming for others, he still craved affection. Not just the simple touch of a woman, or the sound of laughter that came from them when he swooned them, although that was rather nice.

He still craved true love, and there was one person alone who could give that to him. Everyday he gave his best efforts in trying to draw her closer, make her see what he was feeling inside. Though it felt no progress was being made, Laslow did not give up on her just yet.

Right on cue, Selena made her way down the hill, retreating to her tent for the night. Of course since it was near by his, he took his chance as another opportunity. Just before she made her was inside, he twirled in front of her, letting his presence be know.

“ Oh. My. God. Please let’s just skip this lousy attempt of you flirting and let me go to bed okay? “ Tone harsh, but he took no offense. As she tried to walk by, he took hold of her hands, making sure she didn’t leave his gaze.

“ Come my dear, don’t be like that! The night is still young, plenty of time for..chit chat. “ He spoke, voice smoothing out by the end. She still wasn’t having any of it. With a roll of her eyes she pushed him off. “ Please my lady let us just talk- “

“No! “ Her scream was powerful, this time, it silenced him. His face grew sad, a quick change of pace as to just a few moment ago. “ Just leave me alone, I don’t want to talk to you, and I don’t wanna be near you..now just...scram! “

Her words cut deeper then any knives would. Sure he knew her to have a hot temper, but maybe he had been reading the signs all wrong. Maybe she really did want nothing of him, maybe she really wished he wasn’t in her life. Could he have been so wrong? Maybe it was time to stop living in a fantasy. This time, he wouldn’t keep pestering her, he did as she asked, hopefully she be happy then. That’s all he wanted.

“ My apologies my lady..I assure you..I won’t bother you anymore.. “ A soft tone, accompany with a smile, but it was about to break any second. In an instance he walked off, disappearing from sight as he entered his tent. Selena stood there, alone, fists clenched from the exchange. Now she had really done it.

It was never her intent to truly hurt him. All those time she threw him away, she just didn’t know how to respond, wasn’t use to the affection. The only way she knew how to respond to it was with anger, but now look where it lead her. If it were anyone else, she would of just walked away and just forget this whole night, but she just couldn’t, she had to make this right --- this time.

\-------------------------------------------------------

He let the harsh wind be his company on this cold night, fixing up a hole in his shoes was his only distraction. A sigh let out as he carefully was stitching it up, it was going to be hard to get some good sleep for sure. Soon rustling could be heard, and he thought he would have to start a fight, but Selena made herself present, peaking through the tent. “ Can we talk outside? “ She didn’t wait for an answer and she let the the cloth fall awaiting for him to join her. To say he was surprised was an understatement, but he wasn’t about to say no to this golden opportunity.

Laslow soon stood in front of her, and the two stayed silent for a bit before she had the guts to speak first. 

“ Listen...I’m sorry about what I said okay?! It’s just how I am and.. “

“ It’s alright dear, no need to be-”

“ I don’t just mean tonight! “ Again shocked overwhelmed him as she spoke up, not knowing for her to get so passionate. “ I meant all the times..that I ever pushed you away..I mean okay sometimes you got annoying but I just didn’t know how to respond you were always on my back! And...and... “ She couldn’t even finish, tears made themselves present and soon ran down her cheeks.

Never did he ever see this side of her, so vulnerable, so broken. He just wanted to protect her, and that he would make sure to vow. She tried to continue speaking through her tears, but he couldn’t understand a word expect for a few ‘sorry’s’ here and there.

Laslow despised seeing woman cry, especially her. Though she was a strong woman, he wanted her to know that he would be there to catch her when she falls, to aid her in her time of need. Having enough, he took no hesitation to hold her face in his hands, making her come to a full stop.

At first he felt he was going about this all wrong, but he knew he couldn’t stop now. His lips were now pressed to hers and he kissed her with all the passion he had been hiding in his heart all this time. When it came to depart, the look on her face was enough to tell him he made no mistake.

Her face flush, mouth quivering, she was a mess, but a beautiful mess. “ Jeez! What was that for?! I mean...it was nice but.. “

“ Listen to me Selena.. “ He made her come to a stop quick. “ I can no longer hide what I have been feeling, and though I am no sure of your feelings...I need you to know. Though I have touched many woman's hearts, no woman has melted mine as you did...and I thank the Gods every night that you exist. “ A warm smile now as he pushed aside a few strands of hair from her face.

Those words meant everything to her, but all she could give was that same sly smirk. “ Took you long enough. “ They both had a good laugh as they held each other in a tight embrace. Though they had no idea what the future would hold, they knew now they wouldn’t have to face it alone.


End file.
